Chocolate
by Cynder94
Summary: Kyôya necesita la ayuda de Haruhi para preparar un pastel de cumpleaños. Ella acepta y, para su sorpresa, descubrirá que también él tiene un lado tierno... e impulsivo.


**Chocolate.**

Kyôya necesita la ayuda de Haruhi para preparar un pastel de cumpleaños. Ella acepta y, para su sorpresa, descubrirá que también él tiene un lado tierno... e impulsivo.

**Viñeta.**

Chocolate. El vaso medidor. Mantequilla. Cuencos. Azúcar. El molde para pasteles. Y muchas más cosas.

Lo peor, la cuchara de palo en su mano.

Kyôya Ôtori nunca imaginó verse en semejante situación. Jamás.

Maldito Tamaki. Solo a él se le ocurriría pedir algo así. Un pastel de cumpleaños. Casero. De todas las cosas que está en su mano regalarle, lo único que quiere su mejor amigo es una tarta. Hecha por él.

Maldito Tamaki.

Al menos, eso era lo que Kyôya pensaba tan solo un par de horas antes.

Ahora, y aunque le cueste reconocerlo, no puede evitar dar gracias a su mejor amigo. Se relame suavemente y el sabor del chocolate inunda su boca.

—Lo has esparcido más —ríe Haruhi que, a solo unos centímetros de él, se limpia la harina del pelo.

—¿Sí? —Kyôya arquea una ceja. Para sorpresa de la chica se ve incluso… seductor.

¿Cómo han llegado a esto? No lo sabe ni él. Lo único de lo que es consciente es de que Haruhi es la única persona en el mundo con la que puede relajarse por completo. Delante de ella no tiene que fingir, que actuar, no necesita hallar la manera de obtener un beneficio de todo aquello que hace. Haruhi es natural. Y, a su lado, él puede serlo también.

Tan natural puede mostrarse a su lado que, de pronto, poco después de comenzar el pastel para Tamaki, se vieron inmersos en una guerra de comida. El chocolate esparcido por la cara de Kyôya. El azúcar y la harina sobre el pelo y las ropas de Haruhi.

_¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?_, se pregunta de nuevo. Y, de nuevo, no encuentra respuesta. ¿Lo más extraño? La expresión de Haruhi. Ella, que no soporta desperdiciar la comida, que en miles de ocasiones regañó al club de hosts por comportamientos parecidos a este, sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Ambos se sienten cómodos con el otro. Hace tiempo que es así. En realidad, se parecen mucho. Quizá por eso se sienten tan bien juntos. Para Haruhi, Kyôya es un mar en calma, un reducto de paz ante la locura que supone pertenecer al club. Para Kyôya, Haruhi es la única persona con la que puede mostrarse tal como es.

Lo sabe. En el fondo lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido.

Tiene ganas de besarla. No quiere pensar en las consecuencias, lo único que sabe es que tiene ganas de besarla. Y lo hace.

Sus labios se tocan muy lentamente al principio. Es suficiente. Sabe a chocolate. A almendras. A azúcar. Es agradable. Muy agradable. Es más que eso. Sabe bien. Muy bien. Y eso que a Kyôya no le gusta el dulce. Claro que nunca lo había probado de esta manera.

Ambos quieren más, necesitan más.

Chocolate. Ese es un sabor que, a partir de este momento, siempre asociará con ella.

Los segundos pasan, se convierten en minutos. Abrazados, muy juntos. Besándose muy lentamente. Tiernamente.

Cuando se separan ambos se miran algo confundidos.

La pregunta acude por tercera vez a la mente de Kyôya. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así? ¿Por qué se ha dejado llevar? No importa. No se arrepiente. Tampoco ella. Haruhi le sonríe dulcemente. Su mejillas relucen en un tono rosado intenso que contrasta con las manchas de harina.

Kyôya sonríe y con el pulgar trata de limpiar el rostro de la muchacha. No sabe muy bien cómo comportarse. De lo que sí está seguro es de lo que quiere hacer.

—¿Puedo volver a besarte? —Opta por pedir permiso, aunque Kyôya Ôtori no es de esos a los que se les pueda negar nada. Haruhi no contesta. Solo se alza de puntillas y, por toda respuesta, vuelve a unir sus labios a los de él.

El aire se acaba rápido. Demasiado rápido. Al separarse una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por el rostro del joven.

—¿Crees que podrías darme más clases de cocina? —murmura con voz ronca. Sexy. Más que sexy. El sonrojo de Haruhi aumenta considerablemente. —Me encantaría repetir esto. —Y es obvio que no se refiere a la parte culinaria.

—Claro. —La voz de la chica suena más débil de lo que a ella le gustaría. Pero, es que rodeada por los brazos de Kyôya, apoyada contra su pecho, todas sus fuerzas están concentradas en respirar con normalidad. —Cuando quieras.

Y, así, sabiendo que ella está dispuesta a darle todo cuanto él quiera, Kyôya puede darse por satisfecho.

Porque, por mucho que le cueste admitirlo siquiera ante si mismo, es indudable que también él quiere más.

**Fin.**

Este lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero, no sé, no me acaba de convencer. La verdad es que esta pareja me encanta pero siempre me queda muy OoC.

Las opiniones son muy bien recibidas. Realmente me encantaría mejorar y cogerles el puntito tanto a Kyôya como a Haruhi.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
